


大世界/Big World

by aquamarine_YY



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarine_YY/pseuds/aquamarine_YY
Summary: 《大世界》原作：《海王》电影配对：亚瑟/奥姆（斜线有意义）摘要：是什么让这个世界变得这么大，让那么多人迷了路。是爱。但也是爱，让失散的人相聚，让流浪的人回家。我要带你见过这世界，还要你相信我们终会相遇。大世界是爱，爱是大世界。





	大世界/Big World

1、

“我的确好奇过，你被释放之后会去哪里。”

亚瑟的声音从奥姆的背后响起，奥姆回头看了一眼他的哥哥。他能感到身边水流的波动，亚瑟游到他身边来。奥姆好像一个人安静了很久，他开口说话前咳嗽了一声。他指着周围的一片废墟对亚瑟说：

“那是你不曾见过的，七位国王的雕像曾经伫立在此，众王举起手中的权柄，刺向海面之上的方向。你知道为什么指向那里吗，亚瑟，因为那是我们曾经到过的地方，有我们曾经呼吸的空气，有我们曾经的一切。”

“我听维科讲了，你毁了这些文物，”亚瑟环顾四周，废墟上已经重新生长出了各类海底植物，像一个小小的王国，“他跟我告了不少状。”

奥姆露出很浅的笑，他继续说：“亚特兰蒂斯最纯的血液里面，极偶尔的，会产生一种渴望。”他指了指上面，海面，和天空。

“不过我从来都没有去接近过这种渴望，从来没有。”奥姆示意亚瑟跟着他，他往下游去，这里曾经有一个环形广场，奥姆坐到柱子顶上去，而亚瑟也试图跟他挤一根柱子，被奥姆用一根手指制止了。他指了指另一根柱子。

“你知道在海底依旧可以看见流星吗？”奥姆抬头看向海面，光随着表层海水的流动而摆动，波纹在奥姆略显苍白的皮肤上掠过，也掠过亚瑟漂在水中的发，“我见过火流星，它们坠落到海里，我看着他们穿过天空的界限，再穿过大地的界限，最终才落脚地球。”

“听得出你很想出发了，我们的时间真的不多，你当国王的时候从来没有过假期吗？天知道我跟维科请假有多难，他什么都管——他才应该当国王。认真的，你现在卸了职之后倒很清闲，但别一天到晚待在外面……”说着亚瑟又指了指奥姆停在不远处的船，“我倒没想到你也开这种小玩意儿。”

“亚特兰蒂斯引以为傲的科技。”奥姆看着已经游到船边并坐进去的亚瑟，忽然想起什么，“你会开吗？”

话音刚落，亚瑟就带着这艘船冲进了前面的海草团里。

“显然不会。”

奥姆听见他哥哥闷闷的声音从海草堆里传出来。

 

2、 

他们说好去造访陆地，说服奥姆上岸花费了亚瑟很大的精力，但亚瑟最后发现只要搬出亚特兰娜女王，他的弟弟就会答应一切事情。

登上陆地之后的奥姆换了一身人类衣服，虽然他还不大适应衬衫的棉布材质，觉得有些不舒服，但这件干净的白衬衫让他看起来年轻许多。自从他们一战过后，奥姆变了许多。

把双色冰激凌递给奥姆的时候，亚瑟装作漫不经心地提了一句：“你的变化真大。”

他的弟弟笑起来很好看，亚瑟说不出别的形容词，原谅他那有时候直白得很过分的大脑，除了好看就想不出其他有文化的词汇了。“好看”说到底是一种主观感受，奥姆的嘴唇很薄，抿起来的时候给人一种温柔的错觉。

他等着奥姆用一句刻薄的话反驳他，他做好了那个准备——这句话的意思是，尽管他知道不会有好话听，但他还是决定说。令人意外的是，奥姆只是看了他一眼，淡蓝色的眸子在阳光下的颜色更浅，亚瑟注意到。

“我想先带你看看罗马，你知道斗兽场吗，和亚特兰蒂斯的火之环很像——当然我不赞成那种暴力，当时的人们被野蛮的暴力快感蒙蔽，”亚瑟提着他们的行李搬进酒店，“幸运的是他们最终找回了理智。”

“我为我带你上火之环道歉。”奥姆忽然说。

亚瑟愣住了，他回过头去看奥姆，他的弟弟站在门口，提着他的箱子，站得很直，像个真正的尊贵的王子。在亚瑟看来，这句话显得有些可爱了。

“哇哦，”亚瑟摊开一只手，耸耸肩膀表示他没有在意，“那都过去了。”

“你好像很容易原谅。”奥姆问，“你并不生气。”

“不是所有时候都这样，”亚瑟解释说，他抓了抓他那一头披散下来的头发，忽然有些局促地想把它们扎起来，“而且你知道，我不会对你生气的。”

他有一个很温柔的哥哥，奥姆在这一刻忽然意识到。

“而且，你也没有处死我，不是吗？虽然你那天很欠揍，要不是——”

“你该庆幸，亚瑟，”奥姆打断他的哥哥，“你该庆幸你现在不是我的敌人，不然——”

“你想打架吗？”亚瑟挑起眉毛。

奥姆沉默了一会，淡淡瞥了一眼还在亚瑟手里的已经融化一半的冰激凌：“不，我希望我们再也别打架了。”

亚瑟内心一块柔软的地方被戳中了，他也是，而且他是认真的。

 

3、

“你从来没有上岸过吗？从来没有？”亚瑟有些难以置信地追问，他正举着一杯巨大的啤酒，带着一身酒气问坐在他对面喝汽水的弟弟。

“如果你说的是陆地，”奥姆有些嫌弃地推开哥哥试图放到他肩膀上的手，“一次，就一次。”

“发生了什么？”亚瑟收回手，问。

“那年我刚成年，说实话，我擅长格斗，但就驭水术来说，实在不如泽贝尔王国的人，我被一场海底地震引发的海啸冲到了一处陌生海域。那片海域太接近陆地，接近人类。我救了一个被海浪冲走的孩子。”

“那孩子手里紧紧握着一个海螺，”奥姆把手指伸进他的酒杯里，沾了些液体出来，在桌子上断断续续画出一个海螺的形状，“我把他送到海浪无法触及的地方。”

“土地是温暖的，也许是因为有阳光照耀，”他随手抹了几笔把海螺的形状抹去，“太久了，我已经记不大清细节。但我记得那座渔村空气里的海腥味，海风日复一日地吹着它们，我记得远处沿着沙滩奔跑的孩子，他们没有穿鞋。”

“我在那里待了三天。”他最后说，”那是极限，我不得不回去。”

“我就不大一样，我小时候经常一个人跑出去，”亚瑟朝服务生晃了晃手里的空杯子，“有时候我爸也管不了我。”

“如果我不回去，我的父亲，奥瓦克斯国王会派人来找我，那一次我说谎了，我说我被困在洞中，耽搁了几天。总之，他相信了。”

亚瑟闭了闭眼睛，他闭上眼睛的时候，就看见一幅画面，金发的亚特兰蒂斯王子远远地看着他救下的孩子重新在沙滩上开始奔跑。

“你知道吗，”他很轻地嘟囔，“我开始有点儿喜欢你了。”

 

4、

他们一直旅行到内陆，从阳光沙滩到戈壁荒原，从金色沙漠到绿色湿岛。

一段旅途里亚瑟坐在越野车的后座上研究地图，最后放弃，把地图卷起来，转头的余光里他瞥见奥姆干裂的嘴唇，他干巴巴地问导游买了水拧开递给奥姆。

“别担心，难免有些水土不服，”他安慰弟弟，“看样子我们也不能坐飞机了。”

这直接导致在接下来的很多行程里，他们都用船，这种交通工具对陆地上的亚特兰蒂斯最为友好，有一个晚上他们直接睡在租来的小船上，在太平洋某片海域狭窄的水域之间，亚瑟撑着船竿子带他们飘过一座又一座的小岛，星星倒映在海里，奥姆睡过去了。

我有太多想要给你看，也有太多想要告诉你的，亚瑟想。他的弟弟的呼吸声像潮汐，和水流的声音混合在一起，让他一瞬间以为自己身在海底之国。后半夜他就任船漂浮，自己也躺下来。

“我很久没那么自由，”奥姆不知道什么时候醒过来了，“亚特兰蒂斯有很多规则，我们不能打破国家的规则。”

“如果让你自己选的话，你一定会爱得更快乐的，你现在就可以。”亚瑟翻了个身，和奥姆面对面。

我可能会选择爱你，邋遢的酒鬼，同样的，勇敢的国王。

当然，我无法爱你。

我可能会选择爱你，傲慢的王储，同样的，孤独的战士。

我为什么不能爱你呢？

5、

“我为什么要给你解释这件事情？不该是我来解释。”亚瑟崩溃地把一本国家地理杂志盖在自己脸上，“这是什么问题？为什么我们的妈妈不怕冷也坚持窝在家里不出门？”

“母亲拒绝了我提出的和我一起去听亚特兰王纪念音乐会的邀请——她小时候经常带我去听音乐会。”奥姆脸上疑惑的表情是真实的。

“我这么说，你听着，奥姆，”亚瑟把杂志合起来放到一边，他双手交叉，放到膝盖中间去，微微弯下身，“你认识我爸爸，对吗，我爸爸会觉得冷，而且毕竟年纪有些大了——所以，妈妈也会觉得冷。”

“亚特兰蒂斯人不会觉得冷。”奥姆指出。

“好吧我直说了，她想陪着爸爸，所以她觉得冷了。”亚瑟捂住半边脸。

“那么爱是为了一个人而害怕寒冷？”奥姆好像忽然转了一个话题，“这是假的。”

“这是可爱的虚假。”亚瑟快速地补充。

“我不能理解。”奥姆皱起了眉。

“你不用去理解，你只需要离开灯塔，把灯塔留给他们两个人就可以了，随便你去哪里玩，他们没时间管你。”亚瑟把杂志又翻开来了，他翻了一会之后发现奥姆的目光还停留在自己身上，他愣了愣，抬头看他的弟弟。

奥姆还看着他，用一张很严肃的脸，很认真地跟他解释：“我母亲拒绝和我一起听亚特兰王纪念音乐会，我多了一张票。”

他多了一张票，什么意思？亚瑟想。

 

6、

他们爬到海涯顶上去，亚瑟的一生中无数次从这里跳下去，坠入海中，他无数次没入地平线，看见地球另一面的样子。

“你之前说，你小时候经常一个人跑出去。”奥姆站到他旁边去，说。

“是啊，我不会往镇子里跑，我没有朋友，我一个人跑到这里来，然后跳下去，广阔的海域任我驰骋，还有什么不满足？”亚瑟指了指面前的海，海水拍打底下的礁石，激出白色泡沫。

“我以前坐在这里看流星，它们坠落到海里去，我还去找过，但最终没有找到。”亚瑟想起奥姆之前讲过关于流星的事，“更多时候我看星星，他们告诉我人死之后会变成一颗星星，我就找母亲的那一颗。

“我可以带你去看，”奥姆说，“我知道很多流星的落脚地，我有一张专门的地图。其实每颗星星都相距很远，在别处看来，地球也是。不仅仅是星球，就连深海和陆地都可以相距很远。”

于是他们跳下去，是什么令他们觉得下坠的过程那么漫长，长到不知怎么的，他们的手握在了一起。刚坠入海下的时候会感觉到一阵突如其来的晕眩，但亚特兰蒂斯人的特质让他们很快清醒。奥姆带亚瑟去看了最大的那颗陨石，在海沟的深处，它沉得很深。

没有什么生物陪它，那块陨石孤独地落在大洋最深处，与黑暗的影子为邻。

“它一定是全世界最孤独的一颗流星，它很不幸落到了这里。”奥姆说。

“我不这么觉得。”亚瑟轻声说。

7、

最后他们一起躺在海底，枕在石头上，亚瑟的头发像海草一样飘着，奥姆把头发也放了下来，浅金色的发像是被风吹动一样轻轻地飘起来。

“说实在的——”亚瑟开口，“我现在觉得，世界就是一个让你找寻自己的地方。虽说你再逃也难逃出地球，虽说地球之外的世界无限大，不过我想我的灵魂飘不到那儿去。”

冷清的深海让亚瑟想起西伯利亚的森林，风吹过那儿稀少的村庄，穿过树林，那声音像狼持续的长啸，像大地的哀恸，深海的声音也是如此。

“会有人的灵魂在宇宙里吗？”奥姆问。

“说不定吧，谁知道呢，荣恩*1的灵魂应该在宇宙吧，不过他是个火星人。”亚瑟敲了敲脑袋，“我想霍金的灵魂也在宇宙里。”

“那是谁？”

“我该跟你多讲讲这些，下次有机会，你还有很多陆地上的东西不知道。”亚瑟许诺。

“你也不知道很多亚特兰蒂斯的事情。”奥姆反驳。

“是啊是啊，我已经吃过了那糟糕的海草沙拉，除了你们的酒倒还不错，我的意思是，反正你会带我去看的对吧？”亚瑟妥协。

“你是在要求我对你做出承诺吗？”奥姆坐起来，问。

“是。”亚瑟闭上眼睛。

“你是什么意思，亚瑟。”闭着眼睛的亚瑟觉得他的弟弟靠过来了，靠得有些太近了。

亚瑟睁开眼睛，对上奥姆的目光：“我是说，你会对我郑重地许下一个承诺吗，会实现的那种，我希望你会，当然，你也挺忙的，拒绝也可以接受。”

“我总觉得你在要求更多。我陪你走遍了陆地，某种程度上，你邀请我的。”奥姆稍微后退了一些。

“就当我是在要求更多吧，”亚瑟承认，“那你是什么感觉呢？”

“星星和星星之间的距离很远。”奥姆看了一眼天空。

“去他的，奥姆，”亚瑟抓住奥姆的手臂，“就像你说的，它们会坠落，所以它们才有可能相遇。我知道世界很大，但是它们总会相遇的。”

他抓着奥姆的手臂，吻上他的弟弟。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *1火星猎人（虽然电影世界里……）


End file.
